heidenclanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tautropfen
tautropfen ist der erste teil aus der Heidenclan serie. Die hauptperson ist Schmetterlingpfote. Aber schon in kapitel 1 wird sie zu Schmetterlingblatt ernannt. 'Rückseite des buches' Buch ist noch nicht fertig. 'Kapitel 1.' Schmetterlingpfote blickte auf, vor ihr stand eine silber-gestreifte kätzin mit einen sanften blick in den augen. “Schmetterlingpfote,” Sagte sie. “Du macht das sehr gut, mit den träumen mit den Sternenclan!” “Findest du?” Schmetterlingpfote dachte an die viele male das sie nicht wusste was man machen musste bei der krankheit, und welche der vielen vielen gerüchen jetzt zu welcher pflanze gehörten. “Ich bin aber nicht so gut in den Kräuternamen…” Sagte sie. “Das kommt noch meine kleine!” Tröstete Spinnenglanz, ihr silbern gestreifter kopf sah mit ihren Grünen augen auf sie runter. “Spinnenglanz…” Schmetterlingpfote zögerte, würde diese geisterkatze wohl wissen was sie meinte? “Was ist den?” Fragte Spinnenglanz, und gab Schmetterlingpfote wieder mut. “Nun ja,” Sagte sie. “Es ist so, Bernsteinauge –“ Aber Spinnenglanz unterbrach sie. “Mit ihr wird alles gut gehen. Ich werde Farnschweif fragen ob du bei der geburt ihrer junge dabei sein darfst.” “Wirklich?!” Schmetterlingpfotes herz machte ein sprung, Sie steckte ihre nase in den mit sternen funkelnden pelz. “Danke,” Schnurrte sie. Es würde das allererste mal sein das sie bei der geburt einiger junge sein würde. Spinnenglanz körper wurde durchsichtig, und Schmetterlingpfote rief nch kurz einen grus hinter ihr her, bevor sie wieder aufwachte in ihr nest. Ie farnwedel um ihr herum raschelten leise im wind, und es war noch dunkel im Lager. Schmetterlingpfote reckte sich, und lief langsam und gähnend nach draussen, wo die Morgenpatroullie sich schon Fertig machte. Sie erschrak als hinter ihr jemand sagte: “Wie wäre es mit schöne blätter zu sammeln? Die meiste sind noch extra frisch wenn der tau noch auf ihnen drauf liegt.” Schmetterlingpfote Wirbelte herum, und vor ihr Stand Farnschweif. “Farnschweif! Mir viel der pelz fast vom leibe vor schreck!” Rief sie. “Und was hilft den dagegen?” Fragte Farnschweif. "Nichts!" Rief Schmetterlingpfote. Farnschweif schnurrte. “Du bist sehr lernfähig, meine kleine!” Sagte sie. “Findest du?!” Schon wieder jemand der so etwas sagte! Wann würden sie blos damit aufhören? “Ach ja, Schmetterlingpfote,” Sagte Farnschweif. “Heut ist Halbmond!” “Ja, Spinnenglanz hat noch mit mir geredet!” Sagte Schmetterlingpfote stolz. Farnschweif murmelte etwas, aber es klang erfreut, also würde es wohl gut sein. “Wollen wir nicht nach Bernsteinauge schauen?” Fragte Schmetterlingpfote. Sie wollte umbedingt wissen wie es mit Bernsteinauge ging, Ihre mutter sollte alles s leicht wie möglich haben. “Wir können wohl kurz in die kinderstube gehen, da Ginsterschweif ja auch junge erwartet, Zwar noch nicht so lange wie Bernsteinauge, diese freche mutter von dir ist viel zu spät in die inderstube gegangen! Ginsterschweif erwartet erst gerade sieben monde lang junge, deine mutter schon acht monde lang, aber si eist erst gestern in die kinderstube umgezogen!” Jaja ''Dachte Schmetterlingpfote Du bist blos neidisch das du jetzt so viel zu tun hast!'' In der Kinderstube trafen sie Schafsfus an, der sich dicht an Ginsterschweif gekuschelt hatte. Was machte er in der Kinderstube? Er war zwar Ginsterschweifs gefährte, aber das bedeutete nicht das er einfach so in der kinderstube schlafen durfte! “Schafsfus,” Sagte Farnschweif, und dachte anscheinend das selbe als Schmetterlingpfote. “Was machst du den hier?!” “Ich bin bei Ginsterschweif” Antwortete der weisse krieger verschlafen. “Solltest du nicht auf Patroullie gehen?” Fragte Farnschweif. “Ja, aber as wenn –“ Protestierte Schafsfus, doch Farnschweif bis hart zurück. “Dan gibt es hier zwei Heilerkatzen! Und jetzt raus du!” Mit eine dicken schwanz raste Schafsfus aus die kinderstube raus und verschwand aus den blickfeld von Schmetterlingpote. “So, den sind wir los.” Fanschweif drehte sich zufrieden um. Kopfschüttelnd sah Efeuherz auf, und schrie auf als plötzlich melissenjunges, einer ihrer junge, auf sie drauf sprang. Schnurrend sah Schmetterlingpfte sich nach Bernsteinauge um, und erblickte die zweite anführerin des Heidenclans in der ecke der Kinderstube. Schmetterlingpfote trabte dahin, und die Schildpattfarbene königin sah auf. “Bernsteinauge, geht es dir gut?” Fragte Schmetterlingpfote. “Ja sehr gut, aber mal kurz raus gehen mit dir und Rotpfote würde nicht schaden denke ich.” “Ich werde Farnschweif fragen” Sagte Schmetterlingpfote und hoffte das Farnschweif zustimmen würde. Mal wieder mit ihrer wurfgefährtin und ihrer mutter auf die heide gehen würde sicher spas machen. “Farnschweif…” Fing Schmetterlingpfote an, und die weisse kätzin sah auf. “Was ist?” Fragte sie. “Dürfen ich, Bernsteinauge und Rotpfote spazieren gehen?” “Ja, aber sei vorsichtig!” “Jaja, ist schon gut!” Rief Schmetterlingpfote und rief ihre mutter herbei. Bernsteinauge kam auf sie zugetrabt, und leckte Schmetterlingpfote über das ohr. Ihre zunge fühlte sich rau an, und Schmetterlingpfote fragte sich wann sie zum letzen mal etwas getrunken hatte. “Rotpfote!?” Rief Schmetterlingpfote laut in den Schülerbau. Die Roggenhalme raschelten, aber heraus trat nicht Rotpfote, sondern Silberpfote. Die graue kätzin sah auf und erklärte: “Rotpfote ist mit auf der Morgenpatroullie, aber die sollte eigentlich bald zurückkommen.” Und in genau den moment kam die Morgenpatroullie auch schon in das lager. “Schmetterlingpfote!” Rief Rotpfte erfreut, und sah froh zu ihr herüber. “Was ist den?” Fragte Schmetterlingpfote neugierig. “Ich habe heute um Sonnenhoch meine Prüfung!” Aufregung flatterte in Schmetterlingpfotes bauch auf. “Wir wollten gerade mit dir kurz einen spaziergang machen, aber ich verstehe es wenn du die prüfung vorziehst.” Sagte Schmetterlingpfote. “Nein,nein,nein! Was für’n unsinn! Es ist noch lange nicht Sonnenhoch! Lassen wir gehen!” Entgegnete Rotpfote und rannte schon wieder zum eingang. Bernsteinauge und Schmetterlingpfote gingen hinter ihr her. “Warte!” Rief Bernsteinauge, und Rotpfote lief etwas langsamer. Nach einer weile roch Schmetterlingpfote den starken geruch von Thymian. “Entschuldige,” Sagte sie. “Ich habe gerade einen Thymian-busch entdekt, geht schon mal weiter, ich hole euch gleich ein.” Bernsteinauge nikte, und Schmetterlingpfote folgte den geruch des Thymian. Der kleine busch mit den vielen, kleinen blättern stand unter den Birkenwäldchen. Schmetterlingpfote bis die dunnen stiele durch, und der angeneme saft floss durch ihre kiefern. Schmetterlingpfote lies etwas übrig, da sie die ein anderes mal gebrauchen konnte. Plötzlich rief vor ihr Bernsteinauge: “Schmetterlingpfote! Ein gerade geborenes junge, und… Eine tote Kätzin!” Schmetterlingpfote erstarte, und lief schnell zu der stimme ihrer mutter, und fühlte plötzlich einen kalten körper an ihren pften. Sie sah auf den körper, und sah eine ganz schwarze katze. Sie roch nach fuchs. Würde ein fuchs sie ermordet haben? Ein kleines schwarzes junges mit weisser brust und bauch, quiekte leise und Schmetterlingpfote schnellte zu ihm. Schnell kuschelte sie sich an ihm und Gab ihm etwas Thymian, was ihn beruhigen sollte. Sie wusste nicht ob das jetzt nutzlich war, und betete das das junge es schaffen würde. “Rotpfote, du bist die schnellste.”Sagte sie “Hole bitte Farnschweif! Bernsteinauge und ich werden langsam zum lager gehen, aber das junge nehmen wir mit!” Rotpfote nickte eifrig und schmetterlingpfote wand sich an Bernsteinauge. “Holst du bitte viel moos?” Fragte sie, und Bernsteinauge verschwand. Das kleine junge atmete immer langsamer, und Schmetterlingpfote fing an mit der pfote auf ihm zu reiben. Sie legte sich auf den rücken und legte das junges auf den bauch und rieb weiter. Die Sträuche hinter ihr raschelten, und ein haufen moos plumste auf ihren bauch. Sanft hob sie das junge auf und Rappelte sich auf. Sie wickelte das junge ins moos und hob es ganz langsam auf. “Zorrokralle?” Heidenstern sah von den kleinen stein in der mitte der lichtung runter auf den schwarzen krieger. “Würdest du mit Lynxherz, Bärenfell und Silberpfote zu den birken gehen und den fall untersuchen?” “Natürlich.” Antwortete Zorrokralle und er rief die zwei krieger zusammen. “Ich komme auch mit!” Rief Silberpfote und stürmte zu der gruppe. “Viel glück!” Rief Roggenpfote von der mitte des lagers. Da sas er schon den ganzen morgen. Schmetterlingpfote wollte gerade zu ihm gehen als sie Rotpfotes schwanz aus den lager verschwinden sah. Ihre prüfung! ''Dachte Schmetterlingpfote sofort. Sie wollte sie unbedingt sehen, und schos hinter ihr her. Rotpfote hatte die maus fast erreicht, und da tretete sie auf einen ast. ''Fuchdung! ''Dachte Schmetterlingpfote, und schlich noch etwas näher ran. Plötzlich fingen ihre ballen an zu brennen. Sie sah auf ihre pfote und sah einen brennensselbusch. Wild trampelnd probierte sie aus den brennesseln zu flüchten, und plötzlich wikkelte sich einen stiel um ihre pfote. Sie wollte wegrennen, aber viel stattdessen geradewegs in die brennnesseln. Ihr seidesachter pelz war nicht dick genug um die brennende stacheln zu schützen, und ihr ganzer körper brannte. Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten und rannte schreiend raus. Rotpfotes kopf schos zu ihr rüber, und sie rief etwas, aber Schmetterlingpfote hörte es nicht. Sie rannte weiter bis sie das lager erreicht hatte und Stürzte sich schreiend in den heilerkatzenbau. Farnschweif sah erschrokken auf als Schmetterlingpfote sich vor ihr auf den boden wälzte. Das sand tat ihr gut, aber Farnschweif befahl ihr still zu liegen. Schmetterlingpfote schlos ihre augen, und roch wie Farnschweif ein Ampferblatt zerkaute. Plötzlich schmierte sie einen brennenden saft auf ihre wunden, und Schmetterlingpfote riss die augen auf. Sie schrie, und Bernsteinauge sah herein. Ihre stimme klang panisch, aber Schmetterlingpfote konnte sie nicht sehen, da Farnschweif davor sas. “Schmetterlingpfote hat sich an einen Brennesselbusch gebrannt.” erklärte ihre mentorin. Das brennende gefühl lies langsam nach, und Schmetterlingpfote schlos ihre augen wieder. “Iss diese mohnsamen!” Befahl Farnschweif und Schmetterlingpfote hörte wie sie ihr die mohnsamen zuschob. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und leckte die drei samen auf. Sie legte sich wieder hin und schlief sofort ein. “Tss, Tss.” Sagte Spinnenglanz schnurrend. “Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig!” Protestierte Schmetterlingpfote beleidigd. “Kann ich etwas daran tun das diese verdammte Brennesseln da stehen?! Nein!” Böse zertrampelte sie den boden unter ihren füsen. “ist ja schon gut, meine kleine!” Beruhigte Spinnenglanz sie, doch Schmetterlingpfote hörte nicht zu. Sie wollte nicht reden über den brennesselstich. Sie wollte mehr wissen über das kleine junge. “Was ist denn mit der toten katze?!” Fragte sie, um in das geschpräch zu kommen. “Das, ist nichts das dir interrisieren könnte, aber du solltest das junge helfen. Das junge wird jemals sehr wichtig sein.” “Das heist das es im clan mus bleiben?” Fragte Schmetterlingpfote. “Ja, ihr sollt es Kohlenjunges nennen.” “Warum denn das?” “Weil ich das sage!” Eine Braungestreifte katze war zu Spinnenglanz gekommen. “Ampferstreif!” Rief Schmetterlingpfote. “Dich habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen! Spinnengalnz…” “Jaja, ich weis, Spinnenglanz besucht dich fast täglich.”Sagte Ampferstreif freundlich, aber sie klang ungeduldig. Sie fuhr fort: “Das junge soll Kohlenjunges heissen, wir werden dir später mehr davon erzählen. Wenn du da alt genug für bist.” “Aber–“ Sagte Schmetterlingpfote noch, doch Spinnenglanz legte ihren schwanz auf ihren mund. “Bis heute nacht,” Sagte sie. “Und vergiss nicht: Das junge Soll Kohlenjunges heisen und im clan bleiben!” “Verstanden!” “Was hasst du verstanden?” Fragte Farnschweif. “Ach, Spinnenglanz hat mir gesagt das‑“ “Ist schon gut‑“ “Nein! Ist es nicht! Alle unterbrechen mich dauernd! Ich werde verrückt!” Rief Schmetterlingpfote. “Ich will zu Heidenstern!” Sagte sie noch und stolzierte aus den Heilerkatzen bau. Sie lief grade wegs zum Bau von Heidenstern, und lief herein. “Heidenstern!?” Rief sie. “Ja, Schmetterlingpfote, bist du das?” Fragte Heidenstern. “Ganz genau, ich muss dir etwas sagen.” “Dan fange an.” “Nun ja, Spinnenglanz sagte, oder war es Farnschweif? Nun ja, einer von den beiden sagte das, auser das sie mich dauernd unterbrachen, nun ja, die sagten das Das junge, weist du, ich fragte so wie das wäre mit der toten katze, und dan, auf jeden fal, dan haben sie gesagt das das junge im clan bleiben musste, und das durfte ich nicht vergessen, ach ja und es musste Kohlenjunges heissen.” “Ach ja, also… Sage das nochmal.” Schmetterlingpfote seufzte und sagte: “Das junge soll im clan bleiben und Kohlenjunges heissen.” “Ja, so verstehe ich es. Gut, ich werde den clan zusammen rufen.” ''Na endlich hört jemand mir zu! Schmetterlingpfote kroch durch das kleine loch das zwischen den grosen steinbrocke lag. Endlich in der höle reckte sich sich, und schaute sich um. Wo war doch dieser gang? Plötzlich fühlte sie Farnschweif an ihr vorbei streifen. “Folge mir” Sagte sie, und lief gerade aus. Sie fühlte wie um ihr herum der gang schmaler wurde, und die luft wurde schlechter. Vor ihnen Beschleunigte Morgentau ihre schritte. Blattbriese und Goldblut taten es ihr nach. Morgentau’s Schülerin Weidenpfote lief etwas langsamer, bis sie fasst neben Schmetterlingpfote lief. “Wie geht es denn so?” Flüsterte sie. “Auser das mivh dauernt jeder unterbricht, eigentlich ganz gut.” “Wer unterbricht dich denn dauernt?” “Spinnenglanz, Ampferstreif‑“ “Wer sind das? Deine ältern?” “Nein,” Schmetterlingpfote Schnurrte. “Das sind Sternenclan Katzen.” “Träumst du oft von Sternenclan?!” Weidenpfote klang erstaunt. “Ja, fast täglich!” Sagte Schmetterlingpfote stolz. “Doch es ist nicht so interresant was sie immer sagen!” “Du hasst aber glück, ich bekomme fast nie träume!” Weidenpfote klang enttäuscht. Tröstend legte Schmetterlingpfote ihren schwanz auf ihre schulter. “Du bist aber auch noch nicht sehr lange schülerin!” Sagte sie um sie aufzuheitern. “Du schon, da hasst du recht!” Sagte Weidenpfote und ihr schwanz schos in die höhe. Die luft wurde frischer, aber es blieb dunkel. Als Schmetterlingpfote den ausgang des ganges erreicht hatte war es draussen ganz dunkel. Langsam liefen sie zu einen alten ast, und legten sich hin. Weidenpfote wollte fast ihre krallen in das Holz bohren, aber da rief Farnschweif: “Halt! Ich habe heute etwas wichtiges zu sagen!” Gespannt starrte Schmetterlingpfote auf ihre Mentorin. Was würde denn so wichtig sein das das träumen warten musste? “Ich habe etwas wichtiges zu erzählen. Clan-krieger erhalten ihren namen, wenn ihre mentoren meinen, das es so weit ist. So ist es auch mit Heilerkatzen” Sie wand sich an Schmetterlingpfote: “Eine Heilerkatze bekommt ihren namen wenn der Sternenclan findet das es so weit ist. Spinnenglanz hat dir erzählt wie gut du es machst als Heilerkatze, damit zeigte sie das sie dich gut genug findet um Heilerkatze zu werden.” “Ja!” Rief Weidenpfote und machte dan ganz schnell den mund zu und sah auf ihre pfoten. “Tritt vor.” Sagte Farnschweif. Schmetterlingpfote lief zu den alten ast, bis sie vor ihrer Mentorin stand. Farnschweif sah auf, und sagte: “Ich, Farnschweif, Heilerkatze des Heidenclans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese Schülerin herab zu blicken. Sie hat hart gearbeitet, um das Wissen einer Heilerkatze zu erlernen, und mit euerer hilfe wird sie ihren clan Monde lang dienen.” Schmetterlingpfote war stolz auf sich selbst, aber fragte sich ob sie alle kräuter wohl wusste. Sie wollte sie gerade alle aufzählen als Farnschweif wieder das wort nam. “Schmetterlingpfote, versprichst du, die wege einer Heilerkatze zu gehen, dich vor Rivalitäten zwischen den clans fernzuhalten und die kranken katzen aller clans zu versorgen, selbst wenn es dein leben kostet?” Sogar den Nachtclan? Rattenstern hat Spinnenglanz ermordet! ''Dachte sie, doch sie sagte: “Ich verschpreche es.” “Dan gebe ich dir mit der kraft des Sternenclans deinen Namen als Heilerkatze. Schmetterlingpfote, von diesen augenblick an wirst du Schmetterlingblatt heisen. Der Sternenclan ehrt deine verbindung mit ihm, und deine treue. Wir heisen dich als vollwertige Heilerkatze wilkommen!” Farnschweif legte ihre schnauze auf Schmetterlingsblatts kopf, und Schmetterlingblatt fragte sich ob sie das gewicht tragen könnte, leckte aber trotzdem die schulter ihrer mentorin. “Schmetterlingblatt! Schmetterlingblatt!” Riefen Morgentau, Blattbriese und Goldblut. Hastig stimmte Weidenpfote dazu. “Lasst uns jetzt mit den Sternenclan die zungen geben.” Sagte Blattbriese und Grub ihre krallen in das alte holz. Schmetterlingblatt tat es ihr gleich und fühlte das gefühl von den eiskalten eiswasser das durch ihre pfoten ging. Sie stand auf eine grose Heidenfläche. Vor ihr stand ein groser see. War es ihr see? Sie wusste es nicht. “Schmetterlingpfote?” Piepste ein kleines stimmchen. Schmetterlingblatt sa hum. Hinter ihr war ein kleiner weiser fellhaufen. Voller Schreck erkannte Schmetterlingblatt Weisjunges. “Weisjunges! Was machst du denn hier?!” Fragte sie. “Ich weis nicht. Ich schlief einfach und dann hat Heidenstern sich auf mich gelegt!” Schmetterlingblatt erstarrte, als sie die Wahrheit erkannte. Weisjunges war… tot! Aus den schilf am eine Weise gestalt. “Hallo Schmetterlingblatt, Hallo Weisjunges.” Schmetterlingblatt neigte den kopf vor der Sternenclan katze, doch Weisjunges sagte: “Heist du Schmetterling''blatt?!” “Ja, ich habe meinen Heilerkatzen namen bekommen!” “Toll! Ist das so etwas wie ein krieger name?” Schmetterlingblatt antwortete nicht. Weisjunge wusste noch nicht das sie tot war. Die weise kätzin trat zu ihm. “Ja, das ist so etwas.” “Wer bist du?” Fragte Weisjunges. “Ich bin Weisrose. Ich war früher auch im Heidenclan.” “Hasst du den Clan verlassen?!” Erschrocken trat Weisjunges ein schritt zurück. “So Könnte man es nennen ja, ich bin zu den Sternenclan gegangen, dort wo du jetzt auch bist.” “Heist das, das, das ich, Tot bin?” Ängstlich trat WEisjunges weiter zurück. “Ja.” “Aber, das will ich nicht!” Rief Weisjunges Halb schluchzend. Schnell rannte Schmetterlingblatt zu ihr und drückte sie an sich. Tröstend leckte sie sie über den kopf. “Ich werde dich oft besuchen.” Sagte sie. “Aber ich will Pantherherz!” Schluchzte sie. Weisrose kam dazwischen. “Ruhig, meine kleine. Deine zeit um hier her zu kommen ist noch nicht gekommen. Du kannst zurück gehen, ich werde dich begleiten. Schmetterlingblatt? Spinnenglanz wartet auf dich.” “Ist gut!” Rief Schmetterlingblatt hinter ihnen her, aber sie waren schon weg. “Schmetterlingblatt! Gratultion!” Rief hinter ihr eine Vertraute Stimme. “Spinnenglanz!” Erfreut drehte Schmetterlingblatt sich um. “Und du hasst es Heidenstern erzählt.” “Was?” “Über Kohlenjunges!” “Ach so!” Schmetterlingblatt hatte da nicht mehr drüber nachgedacht, doch Spinnenglanz hatte ihre neugier wachgeschüttelt. “Kannst du mir mehr über ihm erzählen?” “Wenn du alt genug bist hatte ich doch gesagt!” Ampferstreif war zu ihnen gekommen. “Aber ich will es wissen!” “Es ist am besten wenn er es allein erfährt.” Sagte Ampferstreif “Ich werde wirklich nichts veraten!” “Ich sagte doch Nein!” “Du klingst ja wie Bernsteinauge!” Sagte Schmetterlingblatt genervt. “Das ist eine bessere beschäftigung, Bernsteinauge. Ist dir aufgefallen das sie nicht mehr so viel mit Zorrokralle spricht?” “Ja, sie ist halt viel mehr beschäftigd mit ihren jungen!” “aber auch davor,” Meinte Spinnenglanz. “Was willst du mir damit sagen?!” Rief Schmetterlingblatt gegen den plötzlich erschienen wind. “Das…” Doch Spinnenglanz ruf ging verloren in den wind, und langsam merkte Schmetterlingblatt das sie wach wurde. “Na endlich!” Rief Farnschweif. “Unsere Schlafmütze ist wach!” Beleidigd drehte Schmetterlingblatt ihr den rücken zu. “Sei doch nicht beleidigd” Flüsterte Wiesenpfote ihr zu. Doch Schmetterlingblatt war zwar beleidigd, doch sie war schon wieder mit etwas anderem beschäftigd. Sie fragte sich wie es mit Weisjunges ging. Was würde sie Heidenstern und die anderen königinnen erzählen wenn sie wieder da war? “Schmetterlingpfo- eh Schmetterlingblatt?” Fragte Wiesenpfote. Schmetterlingblatt sah sie in die augen. “Was ist denn?” Fragte sie. “Nun ja… Was hasst du denn geträumt?” Fragte Wiesenpfote schüchtern. “Das sage ich dir nur wenn du mir auch sagst was du geträumt hasst. Wiesenpfote nickte und sagte: “Sonnenbirke hat mit mir gesprochen. Sie hat mich gewarnt für das fliesende schicksahl. Weist du was das ist?” Schmetterlingblatt dachte nach. “nein, Vielleicht solltest du Morgentau fragen.” “Das ist eine gute idee.” Wiesenpfote beschleunigde ihre schritte bis sie neben ihrer mentorin stand. Schmetterlingblatt hörte sie reden, und Morgentau’s stimme klang immer besorgter. War da etwas falsch? Spinnenglanz hatte sie nie gewarnt über ein Fliesendes Schicksahl. Wahrscheinlich betraf es den Lichtclan, und nicht den Heidenclan. “Sie klang besorgt.” Sagte Schmetterlingblatt als Wiesenpfote wieder neben ihr lief. Sie nickte leise und dann schos ihr kopf in die höhe. “Was hasst du geträumt! Das wollte ich wissen!” “Ist ja gut, ich träumte über Weisjunges - ein junges aus der kinderstube-“ fügte sie hinzu, da Wiesenpfote ihren mund schon geöffnet hatte um etwas zu fragen. “Sie war gerade gestorben. Doch dann kam Weisrose, eine alte kriegerin aus dem Heidenclan die jetzt im Sternenclan ist, und sagte das sie wieder zurück durfte. Dann kam Spinnenglanz und wir haben uns ein bischen gestritten.” Mit offenen mund und Aufgerissenen augen starrte Wiesenpfote sie an. “Was ist?” Fragte Schmetterlingblatt erstaunt. “Du streitest dich mit SternenClan-Katzen?!” Fragte sie unglaubig. “Nur mit Spinnenglanz und Ampferstreif, die können manchmal wirklich nerven!” “Aber trotzdem!” “Jaja, du klingst wie Farnschweif, die wirft mir auch immer vor das ich zu einfach mit den SternenClan-katzen umgehe.” Eine weile später waren sie am ausgang der Höhle. Schmetterlingblatt und Farnschweif verabschiedeten sich von den anderen –die genau das selbe bei den anderen taten- und liefen zum lagerMedium:[[Medium:Beispiel.oggDatei: Beispiel.jpg --Bernsteinauge, 2e anführerin des Heidenclans. 16:06, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ---- ]]